Attributes
An attribute is the level of a certain aspect that the character possess. Attributes are determined by the character's display of capability. There are 6 levels of each attribute, using humans as the standard. If the attribute level is 0, the character does not possess enough power/skill to advance towards level 1. Intelligence The ability to think and process information. # Slow or impaired: Characters who have difficulty understanding normal concepts, usually possessing a lack of common sense, language, memory, etc. # Normal: Characters with average intellectual capabilities (for human standards). # Learned: Characters who are educated to the highest standard. They have full understanding and have great knowledge in at least one intellectual field. # Gifted: Characters of this ability are more intelligent than most of their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or through artificial means. Some are capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a short time, which would take a normal person months or years to achieve mastery over, memorize most things without mistakes, calculate and process information at a faster rate, possess amazing skills of deduction and reasoning, etc., making them obviously superior among those of their own species. However, they usually aren't able to outsmart those with genius intelligence (or above) because they possess far greater knowledge and mental capabilities. # Genius: Characters with genius intelligence have exceptional intellectual capabilities which are easily higher than normal standards, possessing great memorization, mental capacity, calculation, deduction, etc. Geniuses usually possess or are capable of having at least 100-200 IQ. Unlike super-geniuses, they are limited to certain areas of expertise. # Super-Genius: Characters who possess extreme intelligence, almost to the point of unnatural. They have extraordinary mental capabilities that surpass 'genius' level, allowing them to be skilled in multiple areas of expertise. These characters have or are capable of getting an IQ of at least 300. # Omniscient: Characters who know anything and everything in existence or before. These characters are usually deities, celestials, etc. Strength The maximum ability to lift (press) weight over one's head (under optimal conditions) # Weak: Cannot lift own body weight # Normal: Characters with normal (human) strength who can lift their own body weight, or slightly more. # Peak Human: Able to lift over twice own body weight, up to 800 lbs # Enhanced: Able to lift over 1,000 lbs to 10 tons # Superhuman: Able to lift over 10 to 50 tons # Immense: '''Able to lift over 50 to 100 tons # '''Incalculable: Able to lift over 100 tons Speed The rate of movement. # Below Normal: From immobile to maximum walking speed. # Normal: Able to move over 10 to 30 mph # Peak Human: Able to move over 30 to 100 mph # Subsonic: Peak velocity below Mach-1 (approximately 760 miles per hour) # Speed of sound: Peak velocity between Mach-1 to Mach-2 # Supersonic: Peak velocity between Mach-2 to Orbital Velocity approximately 17,000 mph) # Speed of light: Peak velocity up to 186,000 miles per second Durability The ability to resist or recover from bodily injury # Weak: Can barely withstand minor damage. # Normal: Can die from attacks such as gunfire/arrows, unable to recover from fatal damage, and vulnerable to poison, aging, etc. # Peak Human: Characters who have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person, withstanding most situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building like 50 ft - 100 ft, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from enhanced beings. # Enhanced: The character's ability to endure/resist damage is higher than natural standards, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. They may be able to heal much faster or recover from injuries which are incapable by natural humans, drakni and other similar beings. These characters may possess enhanced durability from augmentations, magic, chi, etc. # Regenerative: Can rapidly heal, In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, ageing. Some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. # Bulletproof: Immune or highly resistant to bullets (or other similar projectiles), whether by having an armor, ability to heal very quickly, letting the bullets pass right through them, etc. Unlike invulnerability, they are only resistant to externally physical attacks. # Invulnerable: Immune to all forms of conventional physical damage such as extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury caused by either their physiology, harnessing energy for protection, or utilizing artificial means. They may be vulnerable to various sources such as certain energy types, attacks from beings with similar status, or self-energy depletion. Projection The ability to discharge mystical, chi, biological or artificial energy # Class 1: Ability to discharge energy on contact # Class 2: Short range, short duration, single energy type # Class 3: Medium range, medium duration, single energy type # Class 4: Long range, long duration, single energy type # Class 5: Expanding range, can discharge massive amounts of energy in the vicinity (or beyond) at once # Class 6: Able to discharge multiple forms of energy # Class 7: Virtually unlimited command of all forms of energy Combat Proficiency in combat (weapons, martial arts/brawling, tactical decisions, etc.) # None: '''Characters with poor fighting skills. Note that "no fighting skills" does not mean that these characters are helpless in a fight, just that they have never received any basic self defense training. # '''Normal: '''Characters who have normal (human) fighting skills. They may have seen or experienced a fight several times, but did not receive legitimate training. Like most (humans), they will throw attacks at vulnerable spots regardless of form. # '''Some training: '''Characters who have some training in combat. These characters did not finish their training but have received a handful of information on how to face an opponent in battle. # '''Experienced Fighter: '''Characters who are experienced in combat through training or large amounts of fighting (even without training). # '''Skilled fighter: '''Characters who utilize their fighting ability through training and experience. Unlike experienced fighters, these characters possess great combat aptitude, have thorough training, and will find unconventional ways to win a fight. Skilled fighters have usually fought many types of opponents who possess greater strength, unusual abilities, etc. and are even capable of fighting masters and potentially winning (with given circumstances) due to their raw knowledge and physical capabilities in combat. # '''Proficient Fighter: '''Characters who have mastered a form of combat. # '''Master: '''Characters who have mastered multiple forms of combat. # '''Grand Master: '''Characters who have mastered all forms of combat (of their race). Agility Ease and control for body movement # '''Rigid # Normal: # Peak # Enhanced: # Supernatural: # Immense: # Absolute: Charisma The ability to influence others. # Unsightly # Tolerable # Competent # Intriguing ''' # '''Attractive # Alluring # Irresistible ' Endurance The ability to resist damage, fatigue, stress, etc through sheer willpower. # '''Malleable ' # '''Obstinate # Committed ''' # '''Resolute # Unrelenting ' # '''Prevailing ' # '''Unbreakable